Fallen Creek
is a location featured in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition and Red Dead Redemption part III, The New Life and part IV, Undead Nightmare in the Tall Trees region of the West Virginia territory. It is located high in the northernmost mountains. It is the furthest point north that the player can reach and has the highest altitude in all of settlements. Info Revolver is the location on Bear Mountains where Indian Gang and their holy animal Brumas the Bear kept hiding big supplies of gold, leading to be the secret gold hole of Agustin Allende and Nate Johnson. does not appear in story mode. It is only available as a stage in Showdown Mode. The connection between this location and the Mexican Army is established by the store description for the Gold Nugget which unlocks the showdown stage: "Allende, Mayor Johnson and their armies used the Fallen Creek to hide some of their nuggets." The New Life is home to the Native American population of West Virginia. Dutch van der Linde recruits the Native Americans from reservations into his new gang and made Fallen Creek his stronghold. The Natives, upset at being pushed from their lands by the U.S. Government and at the rapid development of the region, embrace van der Linde's anarchistic views and openly participate in raids against towns and villages. John Marston and the American Army travel here during the Edgar Rose mission "And The Truth Will Set Ya Free". John and Nastas also visit it during the mission "At Home with Dutch". Undead Nightmare During Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. The town is defended by Dakota and Enepay. Multiplayer With the addition of the Mexicans and Others DLC downloaded, Fallen Creek is available as a multiplayer location for the Gold Rush, Shootout, Gang Shootout, and Stronghold modes. Layout Fallen Creek is accessible by following the main trail in Tall Trees north from Crystal Camp. The trail will lead north before turning east at the cliffs, then looping south to a river and north again. At the top of the switchback up the mountainside, the player arrives at Fallen Creek's front gate. The Creek itself is divided into three areas. The first area is directly beyond the front gate; it is a narrow area between two cliffs, with some trees on the right side and several boulders scattered around the central clearing. Past this area is a second gate, which leads to a camp consisting of several tents (three containing money chests), and a pen with pigs, goats, and several chickens roaming around by the camp. Then there is the third and final gate, which is flanked by defensive elevated platforms and towers. The third area of Fallen Creek is similar to the interior of a fortress, with some tents on the ground (two containing money chests) and tall log buildings against the walls. The building across from the gate is topped by a maxim machine gun. Inside one of the buildings, there is an entrance to a tunnel that runs through the mountain, passing two rooms containing chests, and opens onto a sheer face of the cliff. This cliff provides a vantage point from which the player can see stuff from miles, all the way to Fat Iron Lake. Falling off the cliff in multiplayer and dying may sometimes spawn the player on top of another cliff overlooking the second campground, which proves very useful for sniping. Also you may spawn below the cliff on the ground. At this spawn point is an old mining track and up one end is a boarded up mining cave and at the other an old mining facility which has not much around it. There is also a cave leading underneath Nekoti Mountain filled with TNT but it does end with a dead end. This area cannot be accessed otherwise. Known owners *Owner: Nate Johnson and Agustin Allende (former), now none *Operator: Indian Gang (former), now none *Manager: None Trivia *Weirdly, if the player is wanted here, the Mexican Army will appear. *Even when Fallen Creek is saved, undead may still spawn in the tunnels and in Dutch's personal room. Dispatching them will cause Dakota to respawn at a high rate thus creating situations in which the player can encounter up to five or seven Dakotas. *All of the torches will be lit even though there is no one around. *Fallen Creek is one of the few locations to feature snow. *Despite the location's name being Fallen Creek, there is no creek anywhere. Gallery Fallen_Creek_2.jpg|Dutch's tower. Link_and_Jhon_on_Fallen_Creek.jpg|Link Huston and John Kelly on top of Fallen Creek's mountain. Jhon_runnin'_up_the_Fallen_Creek.jpg|Marston running up to the top of the Creek. John_and_beer_at_Fallen_Creek.jpg|John finds a Grizzly at the Creek. Dutch's_Tower.jpg|A much better shot of Dutch's tower. John_and_Army_at_Fallen_Creek.jpg|Jhon and US Army running up to the Creek. Category:Locations Category:RDR Category:! Category:Lots